Whaaacka..
by Dejika
Summary: Umm can't summerize well.. It's in Whacka's POV (paper mario!).. Kind of confusingly sad..


My first(last..?) Mario fic! Whacka's POV of the whamping.. Has it been done? Oh, well.. And yes, I consider Mario somewhat of a.. murderer? Killer? He's so mean.. Anyway, don't own anything *yet* ^_^;; Every time a ~ with actions starts, thats a new day, mmka'?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Thump! Thump!~  
  
Who's that? Someone calling me? Must be that little Toad girl again. She loves to see me, and I love it when she squeals in delight. She must have come hundreds of times by now, giggling and laughing when she sees my grinning face. She and I practiced our calls yesterday.   
It wasn't the Toad girl. It was some man, and his little Goomba friend close behind. The man, wearing blue overalls, a red shirt, and a matching red M'd cap, had a sturdy hammer. I can promise you, the listener, that I was seeing stars when that wooden item smashed against my soft head. I guess it made him happy, because I saw a grin--He can do that again a few times, if it makes him giddy. Whaaacka..  
  
~Thump! Thump! "Hey, Whacka! Come out!"~  
  
Whacka? Someone's calling me.. I wonder if it's the Italian man or the Toadie? I hope it's the girl; My head is still ringing in pain from the hit about a day ago. I don't want to go out, but I have to see--And anyway, I have to make both happy. It was once a Whacka's duty.  
  
My head.. Oww.. My head! The man, he was there again--With a blue-shelled Koopa this time--And he smiled and smacked my head. Smiled.. smiled.. Toad-Child, I want to see *your* smile again, not his. Whaaacka..  
  
~Thump! Thump! "Whaaacka.."~  
  
Oh, no. It's the man again. Probably ready to whap my head again.. What does he want from me? I can't offer anything to make him stop, nor anything to give as friendship. Maybe he just likes hitting my head.. Well, I love making people smile, making them happy, so I better go out.  
  
Before falling unconsious, I realized what the Italian and his pink bomb wanted. Whacka's Bump! A rare, tasty treat that heals HP and restores precious FP. I can understand wanting one, but this is three times now. I wonder how long it'll be before I run out of Whacka's Bumps, and cheerfulness to give them? Whaacka..  
  
~Thump! Thump! "It'sa me, Mario! Come out, Whacka!"~  
  
Where is my Toad-child? She hasn't show up lately. Only that man up there. Mario, I guess. He yells in a heavy accent, just before hitting my head with a grin. Oh, I do love to make people happy, but this pain is getting to me! Hold on, Mario, I'm coming!  
  
Now a flying Koopa watched as I was hit over the head a fourth time. I know the Paratroopa, and his name was.. what was it, again?... Oh, yes. Parakarry. I've never forgottten his name before.. How weird. Wwwhaaackaa..  
  
~Thump! Thump! Thump!~  
  
Oh, now three thumps to my earth coverings? Prehaps he's desperate for my bumps. But I'm not giving them out, today! Oh, no, no, no, I won't.. But.. Mario's going to be sad if I don't..  
  
Me and my soft heart. Soft head, too. But it doesn't matter, I helped the man. He was injured from a fight, and he heavily explained he was protecting my home. I don't believe him, but wounds are wounds. I'm not sure about mine, though. Whaacka..  
  
~Thump! Thump! Thump!~  
  
Urgh.. there's that hammer again. Except it's a new one. More steel, more strength--More pain for poor Whacka! Whacka.. whacka.. whacka's head hurts.. But so does the man's body, from a weary travel, isn't he? Well, I should help him! I should, because it's the right thing to do, and it's a Whacka's duty to make people smile!  
  
The right thing to do. That's what my Toad-child said. But the right thing hurts! Toad-child, can you come to me? Whaaacka! Whaaaacka! Can you hear me? Whaaacka!  
  
~Thump! Thump! "Whacka, come out!" Thump~  
  
Whacka.. Whacka.. Whacka.. That's my name.. Oh, my head is just aching, my mole-like body quivering in pain. Mario, what do you do with all my bumps? I've given them to you for health, and Para..... Karry, he said you sold some. Sold my bumps! For money!.. You must have been poor.. But if money will make you happy, here I come.  
  
I'm feeling awfully weak now, it's getting harder to climb out of my hole. But getting inside, pah.. That's easy.. Just twist my thinning body slightly and floomp, I'm back underground. Aching head.. aching claws.. aching body.. Whaaacka..  
  
~Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! "Hey, Whacka, are'ah you in there?"~  
  
Of course I am.. Just very worn out. Hard to heft my body up, hard to think, and I feel destroyed from every single smack to the head you give me. It's like, I'm giving my smiles, giving my life, too.. And what do I get in return? ..A smile..  
  
WHACKA! I screamed when he hit me again. Yes, it's what I get in return for so much love to a person I don't yet know--Pain, a smile.. I'm feeling slower than ever.. My head is pounding.. I can feel blood rushing, caking my cave, my lower body..  
  
~Thump! Thump! Thump!~  
  
Not again.. I'm getting so weak.. Aagh.. The smell of blood is strong, the stench of a death creeping close.. I get the feeling that it's me, and I should tend to my wounds, but Mario is up there waiting for a Whacka's Bump--waiting to smile..  
  
Whacka..? Who am I?.. Oh, yes.. Whacka.. The last of his kind, the last one alive is dying.. I can feel it now! I can smell the vomit, the blood, the death, and my Toad-Child is gone.. I want her to come say goodbye to me.. Please..  
  
~Thump! Thump! "It'sa me, Mario! Up and at'ahm, Whacka!" Thump!~  
  
Whacka.. whacka.. What? Mario?.. Mario.. You're the Italian.. man.. I'm so weak, Mario, I can't come up to greet you. I wish I could, to see your grin, but my body is so heavy.. Mario.. The name is so familar.. You told me.. it.. a few days ago.. Mario! You can end my pain, can't you? With more pain, I'm sure.. but.. but..  
  
Wwwhaa..cckkaa.. I pretended to explode, but now I'm underground again.. Wwhaacka.. I'm so weak, so dead stiff.. Toad-Child.. Come to me, please.. Please.. I'm dying.. Dying.. Closing my blood-crusted eyes.. I can't take the abuse anymore...   
  
~Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.~  
  
The little girl romped up the mountain, down the dusty path. "I hate being grounded!" she said to herself, "Almost two weeks without my Whacka-father!"  
The crickets sung, the coyotoes howled, but the little Toad-child didn't faze until she reached the small place of Whacka.  
"Whacka! Whacka!" she whispered.  
  
Time past, and he didn't come out. Toad-Child didn't move though, she only sat there as the moon moved its way along the sky. Was he stuck? she thought, and began digging.   
  
At about four feet a horrible stench met her nose, and Toad-Child gasped and choked on its deathly flavour.  
Another foot and there was blood, vomit, claw marks..  
And another foot made the Toad-Child scream.  
  
There lay her precious Whacka-father, still and unmoving. He had been dead for at least two days, but was already decayed and barely there.   
"Wuh.. Whacka?" she choked, sliding into the bloody mess. He still did not move, and with a cry of anguish, the toadie wrapped her thin arms around the mole-like being, hugging his corpse.  
  
"Whaaacka.. Whaaacka.." she wailed, sobbing insanely against the dead body.   
Mario watched nearby, clutching his hammer fearfully.  
  
~Whaaacka.. Whaaacka..~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aww.. Did it make sense to you? It did to me! .. If it didn't here's a brief summary--  
A whacka's duty was to keep people happy, to keep them smiling.. Thats how they *died out*.. keeping people happy cost their lives. And Mario killed the last one with it's Bumps.. AWW!! R/R, plz? 


End file.
